


It Looms

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Happy Birthday, Horror, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The true horror is it can happen to any of us.
Relationships: Error 404/Looming Deadline
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, anonymous





	It Looms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoverSnapper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/gifts).



The author watched horrified as the page loaded. Or didn’t load.

The computer hadn’t frozen, her music was still playing in the background, but AO3 didn’t appear. Seconds ticked by, closer and closer to signups closing. She _needed_ to un-tick the box that she’d accidentally ticked saying that she wanted underage. She had mere minutes left.

Miracle of miracles – the page loaded!

Or doesn’t.

The error 404 mocks her.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on actual events.


End file.
